Where Are You Christmas?
by Charles Xavier
Summary: Syaoran has already returned to Hong Kong. Will Christmas ever be the same without him?


Author's Note: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or the song (that belongs to Faith Hill).

**_

* * *

_**

**_Where Are You Christmas?_**

**_By Charles Xavier_**

* * *

It was the evening of Christmas day. Sakura had a wonderful time with her family, especially with her brother Toya, who not surprisingly, had a change of heart for just this day. She wished the best for her deceased mother too. Dinner was beyond imagination. Sakura never had better, with a large roasted turkey, English stuffing, and best of all…lots of peppermint candy! Kero almost fainted by the sight of delicious cakes he saw. He finished the cakes Sakura gave him in just minutes, so quick that it made Sakura laugh. She was having so much fun that she talked to her friend Tomoyo briefly on the phone. She seemed to be having a wonderful Christmas too. 

Yes, Sakura had indeed enjoyed this year's celebration most. Though when it came to present opening, Sakura felt a change in mood. One by one, she wrapped open her gifts. Some came from relatives, others came from her friends, a couple came from his brother and her father. Yet out of them all, none made the young Card Captor truly happy. For there was one present she had hoped to find, and it never came.

That night, she couldn't sleep. The stream of tears running down her cheeks had already dried up. Looking at her clock, the time was already past midnight. Christmas was now gone. Though Sakura still had the urge to get up and return to the glowing tree downstairs.

Without waking up Kero, she slipped out of bed and put on her slippers. She snuck out of her room, tip-toeing to the stairs, hoping not to make any creaks on the way. Down she went, and into the room where the glittering glamor stood.

_Why am I here?_

There was that feeling that something had been left behind. Looking underneath those brushy branches, however, Sakura caught sight of a golden object hidden in the shadows of the leaves.

_Another gift._

Picking it up, she looked at the small tag attached to it.

_

* * *

_

_To Sakura Kinomoto_

_From,_

_Syaoran__ Li_

* * *

Her heart began to beat faster. The tag she held crumpled into the crushing fingers of her hand. Her naked fist shook vigorously because of the hope to believe that wishes really can come true. 

_You remembered. Didn't you?_

Sakura sat down on the couch and set Syaoran's present on her lap. The golden box shone in her eyes. And even in the darkness, she could see her sad reflection looking at her back, with the same emotion she had.

Opening it up, two doll figures revealed themselves in a circular marble dance floor. They slowly moved clockwise, as they danced in the endless waltz that played instantly. Sakura watched the man in the black tuxedo spin with the young woman in a white diamond dress. The touching tune made Sakura weep. But then she calmed herself with the melodious music…and silently…she sung…

…

_(4/28/05__) Since fanfiction **dot net **has banned the printing of other people's song lyrics, I have been forced to remove the lyrics from this story. But it's really nice listening to the song while reading this at least!_

…

Turning her head to the couch side table, she took up Toya's glass Christmas ball of Hong Kong, which he forgot to take upstairs and sat there peacefully.

…

With one strong shake, snow flakes burst everywhere. Sakura looked at all the buildings in the tiny city, and only thought of wherever Syaoran could be….

Syaoran Li held the small grandfather clock in his open hands. The name on the tag brought him much joy yet sadness.

_I wish you were here._

The clock was from Sakura Kinomoto. Perhaps the best gift he had received this year. Meilin was kind enough too to give him something. But Sakura's was possibly the only one that stood out from them all. His Christmas had been splendid, even with his several sisters. He wouldn't be anywhere without them. Having no one to care for him was perhaps worse than dying. He shed a single teardrop from his red eye. It was already past Christmas day, and he just couldn't get a wink of sleep.

_I want to see you again. Even if I have to sell my soul to the devil himself._

Listening to the high call of the gusting wind outside, he sighed…and silently…he sung…

…

Putting his clock aside, he picked up a winged teddy bear, and stared at its blank marble eyes.

…

Having gone back to her bed, Sakura touched the tips of the eyeballs with her fingers of her teddy bear and stroked the head softly. He brought the small bundle into her arms and hugged as if it were her own new born baby.

…

Both raced for the window and opened it to feel the cool winter wind. They wanted to see the moon, and the stars shining in the sky. And they both thought if one of them ever shone for their lover.

…

The breeze had settled. And all was quiet once again.

**…They went back to bed…**

**…And they dreamed of…**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Fin_**


End file.
